1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle front end part having a device for influencing a cooling air flow. The device includes an adjustable flap that extends in a vehicle transverse direction and is assigned to an air inlet opening with an air inlet cross section.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 10 2013 003 848 A1 discloses a movable front spoiler for cars that is formed by a strip or profiled bar mounted in front of a cooling air inlet so as to be rotatable about its lower edge if the spoiler is fit along the lower side of the cooling air inlet or about its upper edge if the spoiler is fit along the upper side of the cooling air inlet.
DE 36 00 190 A1 discloses a cooling device for the driving engine of a motor vehicle that has an engine radiator, a fan assigned to the engine radiator, a permanently open inlet opening and an inlet opening that can be closed by an automatically actuated flap for the cooling air in a vehicle body region situated in front of the engine radiator and fan. The permanently open inlet opening is designed for adequate cooling air supply at high driving speeds, the fan being switched on at low driving speeds under high load and the flap is arranged to be moved into its open position by the suction of the cooling air that is present during fan operation.
DE 37 35 921 C1 discloses a device for influencing the cooling air flow on a motor vehicle. The device has a flap that is fit on the front lower side of the motor vehicle and extends over the vehicle width. The flap can be pivoted about a horizontal vehicle axis, and has a control device for controlling the pivoting movement. The control device pivots out the flap toward the roadway at low speeds and/or with the vehicle at a standstill so as to prevent backflow of hot exhaust air under the vehicle to the cooling air inlet on the front side of the vehicle or to the radiator of the internal combustion engine or of a condenser of an air-conditioning system.
The object of the invention is to provide a motor vehicle front end part having a device for influencing a cooling air flow. The device comprises a movable flap that extends in a vehicle transverse direction and that is assigned to an air inlet opening with an air inlet cross section. The front end part is of simple design and can be produced cost-effectively.